goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Magic Railroad (The Simpsons Crossover Movie)/Transcript/1
1/8 transcript pages of "Thomas and the Magic Railroad (The Simpsons Crossover Movie)". Transcript The movie starts in a dark background in 3 seconds, the 20th Century Fox/Gracie Films logos show up. The titles start in white: FOX 2000 PICTURES presents a GRACIE FILMS production A BRITT ALLCROFT FILM Presented in association with ISLE OF MAN FILM COMMISSION Then, gold dust show up as text bubbles revealing: REVEREND LOVEJOY (as Burnett Stone) LISA SIMPSON (as Lily Stone) RAINIER WOLFCASTLE as Mr. Conductor And Thomas the Tank Engine THOMAS AND THE MAGIC RAILROAD THE SIMPSONS CROSSOVER MOVIE The titles end as Mr. Conductor (as Rainier Wolfcastle) is the narrator, narrating the dark background. Mr. C (as Rainier Wolfcastle): (offscreen) Hello, I'm Mr. Conductor, and I'm going to tell you a story about trains folks far apart and the magic railroad that brought them together. first scene begins with Thomas coming out of Henry's tunnel. The second scene reveals Thomas chuffing behind the bushes. Mr. C (as Rainier Wolfcastle): Every story like a railroad has it's heroes. Meet Thomas. He's our number one hero. Thomas: Hello. Mr. C (as Rainier Wolfcastle): But he's running a little late today. This is the Island of Sodor where Thomas and his friends live. It's at one end to my special universe. trains chuff at Knapford Station, the 6th scene reveals Percy pulling coal trucks, the 7th scene, however, the trains greet themselves. I like helping out here, by the invitation of Sir Topham Hatt, of course. Cut to Gordon at Killaban. Gordon: 5, 6, 7, 8… Thomas: Who do we appreciate? Practicing your numbers, Gordon. That's a good engine. Gordon: I'm counting how many seconds late you are. What does that sign say? Thomas: (seeing the sign) Sodor Railway: Really Reliable and Right on Time. Signed, Head of the Railway: Sir Topham Hatt. Gordon: But you weren't on time, little Thomas. Thomas: And you're being bossy, Gordon. Now please excuse me, I'm meeting Mr. Conductor. He's looking after us while Sir Topham Hatt takes a much needed holiday. Gordon: I think we can take care of ourselves. Diesel 10: (speeding in front of Thomas & Gordon) Get out of my way! I have unfinished business here, and I want to finish it fast! Gordon: Diesel 10's back! Thomas: Yes. Ten out of ten for devious deeds and brutal strength. The blast of the past, who hates steam engines. Gordon: Maybe we do need Mr. Conductor here after all. On time. clouds uncover themselves just like in the TV intro, revealing the Springfield universe replacing with Muffle Mountain, even Shining Time because of the elementary school. Mr. C (as Rainier Wolfcastle): At the other end of my universe far away across oceans of time up and over Muffle Mountain, and hidden deep in the valley is my hometown: Shining Time. elementary school is replaced with Shining Time. The song "Shining Time" starts to play. Singer: Every now and then There appears a sign That points just round the bend To a place you'll find Covered in clover The magic comes over you Showing up right on time This is your Shining Time Climbing through starts to Your own cloud nine Soft strokes of lightning Paint the skies brightening Up all your Shining Time song ends. Cuts to Thomas chuffing over The Big Dipper. Mr. C (as Rainier Wolfcastle): And by the way, I think that you're going to help me and Thomas somewhere in this story. Thomas: If Diesel has unfinished business, there's sure to be trouble right around the corner. to James trying to make the fly (Sandal) go away. James: Sandal, fly! Boo, fly! Shoo, fly! That's it. Better still buzz off. accidentally backed away a few feet from the buffers. Thomas: Botheration! James: You weren't concentrating, Thomas. Lucky for you, the buffers were there. Thomas: That's what buffers are for: to stop engines from crashing. What are you doing in the sheds, James? James: I'm feeling a little blue...  which isn't so hot when you're red.  I was naughty and Sir Topham Hat told me to think... about all the ways I can be useful. Then I can come out again. Thomas: (as Diesel 10 approaches them) He's just trying to make this a better railway for steam engines.  He says, the harder we work, the less he'll need diesels to help. Diesel 10: Help you? You always need help because steam engines are cowardly, cranky, worn-out hunks of metal who couldn't hurt a fly. James: No, you're not! Diesel 10: Yes, you are. James: Aren't. Diesel 10: Are. Now if I come back to find a lost steam engine, I'm going to destroy her and dominate you! And then, you'll be nothing but useless scrap! Right, Pinchy? (Diesel 10 leaves.) Thomas: We're really useful engines. You won't dominate us, you won't destroy her, and we won't let you, neither will Mr. Conductor, I'm off to fetch him now. James: What lost engine? to Shining Time instead of Springfield. Patch (as Bart): There. Paint job's finished. I reckon Shining Time has the best welcome sign of any town in our valley. I'm glad you agree. Billy's old map sure helped a lot. He's on his way back now, is he? You hear that train whistle sooner than it hears itself. to Skinner as Twofeathers riding on a train. Skinner waves pass by the waving children on the grass. Cut back to Bart. Twofeathers (as Skinner): (walking past Bart) Fine work, Patch. Patch (as Bart): Okay, I've been looking at your map.  What are these mysterious shadowy lines?  They look like straight railroad tracks,  but I can't see any tracks around here, except the ones you travel on. Twofeathers (as Skinner): It's mysteries that makes this land so… Patch (as Bart): (interrupts Billy's speech) Magical? I better be off to Muffle Mountain. I'd promise Mr. Stone I'd clean this yard. Twofeathers (as Skinner): Does Burnett Stone ever give you a smile? Patch (as Bart): No. But he doesn't frighten my horse, either. Which means I don't think he's a bad man. I think he's just sad. Mr. C (as Rainier Wolfcastle): I didn't know that in Muffle Mountain, there was a secret that Burnett shared only with his childhood friend, Tasha. (Burnett Stone (as Reverend Lovejoy) walks inside with a flashlight in his hand. The scene cuts to the introduction of Lady's gallery, the lost steam engine.) This engine was vital to the magic that held these worlds together, but only Burnett knew that. (A sound of phone ringing is heard. Krabappel (as Stacy Jones) grabs the phone to answer it.) Stacy Jones (as Krabappel): (with first lines) Hello, Shining Time Station, Manager Stacy Jones speaking. Yes. The 10:15 from Pelica Falls to Shining Time is right on schedule. You're welcome. The 10:00 to Lucy's Leap is leaving now. Billy, I found this child's drawing in an old locker in the lost and found. (Krabappel saw a picture of young Burnett climbing up the hill, next to the buffers on the tracks.) It's hard to believe Burnett couldn't ever look that happy. Twofeathers (as Skinner): Burnett had a wonderful smile. And he loved railroading, too. to Reverend as Burnett holding a flashlight seeing Lady, the lost steam engine. Reverend turns around revealing Bart who came inside Burnett (as Reverend): How did you find me here? Patch (as Bart): I found the entrance to your workshop ages ago. But I would never tell anybody. Burnett (as Reverend): See that switch on the wall? Flip it on. flips it on, walking alongside Burnett. Patch (as Bart): I guessed there was something mysterious about this mountain. Burnett (as Reverend): Yeah. All mountains have their secrets, Patch. (tosses the sponge) You can help me dust her off. This engine's name is Lady. Patch (as Bart): Why is she locked up? Burnett (as Reverend): She isn't. She's safe from harm. Long ago, I made a mistake as Lady's caretaker. An evil diesel found Lady and threatened to destroy her. He chased her and used up all her coal. He made her go too fast, and then he crashed her. I brought her here.  I tried my best to fix her up,  but I've never been able to make up for the mistake I made.  And I've never been able to bring her to life.  To make her steam.  Patch, she's as precious as gold.